


Study Buddies

by potstickersss



Series: Modern Salem [4]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potstickersss/pseuds/potstickersss
Summary: Raelle is a distracting presence to have around when Scylla is trying to study.
Relationships: Raelle Collar & Scylla Ramshorn, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Series: Modern Salem [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761226
Comments: 27
Kudos: 250





	Study Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This one has a bit of seriousness to it but nothing major. Kind of projecting some of my own issues onto Raelle in this one.
> 
> Thank you all for continuing to follow this series and commenting/leaving kudos it means the world to me! You're the best and I hope you enjoy this one as well.

For the last twenty minutes, Scylla has been aware of Raelle's staring.

The girl is less than subtle, and it is taking all of Scylla's willpower not to blush or look up from her notes. She needs to study for this upcoming test. And nothing is going to distract her, not even a pretty girl.

"Hey, Scylla," Raelle whispers, using her pen to poke Scylla's free hand. Scylla ignores her in favour of highlighting another page in her textbook and jotting down the essential facts. Human anatomy is going to be the death of her.

How can there be so many bones and muscles in one body? Not to mention the stupid amount of veins and arteries. She seriously wonders at times why she is even in the program. 

"Scylla."

Another poke.

Scylla doesn't pause in her writing only flips the page and continues with her train of thought.

_The cranium—the part of the skull that encloses the brain—is sometimes called the braincase-_

A sharp poke suddenly nudges her writing hand, and Scylla can only stare down at the squiggly line left behind by her pen.

_Oh, I'm about to slap someone's braincase in a second,_ Scylla thinks to herself and immediately lifts her head to glare at Raelle.

Raelle chuckles nervously, and Scylla hates that her annoyance immediately fades when met with that sheepish smile. Stupid hormones.

"You made me mess up."

"Um, it was an accident?" Raelle says with a guilty smile, and Scylla sighs, leaning back into her chair.

"What is it that you need?"

"We've been here for hours, can't we go and do something else?" Raelle whines, and Scylla purses her lips.

"We have been here exactly twenty-seven minutes. And you haven't even cracked open a textbook. All you've done is stare at me and continuously poke me."

"Studying is boring. I can just do it the night before or something."

"Raelle, I know it sucks, but school work requires effort, and I need to study. Anatomy is a challenging class that I can't afford to fail, and there is a lot to learn and memorize before Friday. But you are free to go if you'd like," Scylla says, and Raelle looks down, fiddling with her pen.

"You're right. I'm sorry I've been distracting you. I just don't do this kind of stuff, or I guess I don't know how? I've never actively studied before. My method is reading over the few notes I have right before a test or wing it."

Scylla frowns and watches as Raelle avoids meeting her gaze and shifts uncomfortably in her seat.

"Does it work?"

Raelle shrugs and finally meets Scylla's gaze.

"Sometimes. I think that's why I continue to do it. Ever since I was a kid, I could never focus on anything involving homework for more than ten minutes and would always find another activity to distract me. A lot of the time, I would just get too frustrated with it and quit. My mom hated it. She still does. She tried for years teaching me different tricks to improve my studying and focus, but it never stuck. And now, after so long its become habit to just wing it. I know people think I must not care or try. Or they think I am stupid or something because I never get high grades. And maybe I am, but I forget not everyone does what I do. And your program is so much harder than mine and-"

"Hey, breathe," Scylla whispers, reaching out to grasp Raelle's hand that is now curled around her pen so tight her knuckles have gone white. 

Raelle immediately takes a deep breath, and her grip relaxes, allowing Scylla to take the pen and set it aside. Scylla takes Raelle's hand in hers and runs her thumb over the back of it gently as she catches Raelle's gaze.

"You are in no way stupid. Okay? Not knowing how to study does not mean you are not smart. Studying is hard, and it's a process. Everyone has their method, and trying to copy others will get you nowhere. For example, I can only focus while in a library. My room or a coffee shop is a no go. I have no idea how people focus at a Starbucks, to be honest. I also listen to music sometimes, especially instrumental. It becomes background noise for me and helps me get into the zone. You just need to find what works for you. I can help you if you want. I know trying to force yourself to study is hard, and having someone with you can help keep you motivated. But it's up to you, no pressure."

Raelle sucks on her bottom lip as she thinks, and Scylla waits patiently, letting Raelle fiddle with her fingers and the ring that sits on her index finger. After a few seconds of focusing on Scylla's ring, Raelle finally peers up and sends Scylla a small smile.

"I'd like to try. I think having you help me will be beneficial. With my mom, I was always so anxious and afraid of disappointing her when she was teaching me. Which I guess I kind of did in the end anyway."

"I seriously doubt you could ever disappoint your mother," Scylla says kindly, and Raelle shrugs.

"Guess she is the only one who could tell us."

"Are you afraid of failure, Raelle?"

Raelle frowns, and her hands stop fidgeting as she holds Scylla's gaze.

"What? No. I've failed plenty; it's nothing new."

"Yes, but are those things failures in your eyes or someone else's? Has someone ever told you outright that you failed at something?" Scylla asks seriously, and Raelle clenches her jaw.

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"I'm just trying to figure out why you are so insistent that you are a disappointment to your mom. Has she done something to give you that impression?"

"No," Raelle mutters, pulling her hands back so she can cross her arms over her chest.

"Then why do you think that?" Scylla whispers, and Raelle looks away with a shrug.

"Because why wouldn't she be? I haven't done anything worth being proud of; I have nothing to offer."

"That is not true, Raelle. You are incredible, and I would bet my life your mom is so proud of you. I've never met her, but if she is anything like you, I have no doubt she is amazing and would never allow others to feel lowly of themselves. I see how you are with Tally and Abigail. You never miss an opportunity to support them and hype them up when you see they are struggling. So why do you think you are not worthy of the same? You don't have to do anything spectacular for someone to be proud of you. I am already proud of you, and we have been friends for only five weeks."

Raelle scoffs with a shake of her head. "What possibly could I have done that has you proud of me?"

"The way you treat people. Stranger or friend. You are always kind and willing to drop everything to help. I am proud of how unabashedly yourself you are. You don't take any shit or conform to the norms of society. You are also never afraid to speak your mind. And you are so protective of those you care about. Take our first dinner with Tally and Abigail for example. That guy made that lewd comment about Tally, and you didn't hesitate to call him out. You are one of the best people I have ever met, and it's the little things that you do that are important to me. I couldn't care less about grades or if you end up becoming the most influential person in the world. What matters, in the end, is how you impact those around you. That is what I am proud of, Raelle. Just you being yourself."

Raelle rubs her two fingers across her lips repeatedly as she holds Scylla's gaze, and Scylla can see Raelle is trying to hide the smile tugging at her lips. Scylla smirks, and immediately after Raelle laughs and drops her hand from her face.

"You are something else, Angel. You practice those pep talks in the mirror each morning, or is that just raw talent?"

Scylla grins and leans closer, Raelle copying her movement so their faces are only a few inches apart.

"Oh, definitely practice. I can see into the future, didn't you know? I saw this exact conversation and knew I needed to get it just right," Scylla teases, and Raelle's smile widens.

"Well, you did. I now see that you have low standards."

Scylla gasps and shifts back abruptly, pulling another laugh from Raelle.

"I'll have you know Raelle Collar that I have incredibly high standards. Not many can reach the bar I've set."

"Oh, my apologies, Miss Ramshorn. I am terribly sorry to have offended you. I will do my best to avoid doing such in the future," Raelle says in a posh English accent, and Scylla rolls her eyes when Raelle snickers afterwards.

"You think you're so funny." 

"Oh I know I am. I'm freaking hilarious. Tally would have cracked up at that impression and you should have too."

"Sure Collar. If only Abigail were here, I think she could knock you down a peg or two for me," Scylla teases, and Raelle pouts.

"But that would ruin my progress."

Scylla frowns and tilts her head confused as to what Raelle is referring to.

"What progress?"

"Of reaching those high standards of yours. Those pegs are my stepping stool I need to reach the ladder. I think I could reach the top if given the chance."

Scylla's breath catches, and she tries to calm the heat spreading up her neck and settling in her cheeks.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" Scylla finally asks, leaning forward again, and Raelle nods.

"I like you, Scyl. A lot. And I would love to take you on a date. But if you don't want that, I won't push, I promise. I do still want to be your friend, though, and I hope I haven't made things weird. I don't want to make you uncomfortable around me."

Scylla places a gentle hand on Raelle's arm and squeezes, bringing Raelle's shy gaze back to her.

"I would love to go on a date with you. I've wanted to for a while now."

Raelle's eyes widen and her lips part as if she wasn't expecting Scylla to say yes.

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly."

"Holy shit, you actually want to go out with me."

Scylla shakes her head with amusement as Raelle continues to stare at her with disbelief, and then Raelle is jumping to her feet and pulling out her phone.

"I have to call Tally."

Scylla chuckles as Raelle speedwalks towards the exit, her phone pressed to her ear.

"Tal, she said yes!"

Scylla winces when Raelle's voice is too loud and echoes through the library causing the people sitting around the tables to all look up in annoyance. One person even decides to shush her.

Scylla has to cover her mouth to muffle her laughter when Raelle immediately turns to face the guy sitting next to the window scowling. As if Raelle had personally offended him by being loud.

"Shush yourself, man. I just got the most beautiful girl to agree to a date. I am allowed to be excited. Now screw off and go back to your Minecraft," Raelle says, and the guy immediately flushes red, looking around at everyone watching.

A few people laugh, and Raelle grins smugly before turning around to wave at Scylla.

"I'll be back in five minutes, Angel!"

Scylla raises her hand halfheartedly as all the attention turns to her, and then Raelle is bounding out the doors back to talking rapidly into her phone.

God, Scylla is going on a date with a dork.

True to her word Raelle is back within five minutes, and Scylla decides its time for a break, so they pack up their books.

Raelle wraps her arm around Scylla's shoulders as they head for the door, and the guy Raelle embarrassed glares as they pass his table, which only has Raelle grinning and tugging Scylla closer.

Scylla smiles to herself and wraps her arm tight around Raelle's waist, her head resting on her shoulder. She could get used to this.

"Ice cream?" Raelle offers, and Scylla nods.

"Ice cream."


End file.
